1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pneumatic suspension system forming a McPherson strut.
2. The Prior Art
Such a pneumatic suspension system is described in great detail in German laid-open patent specification 36 24 296.
A McPherson strut (also referred to as a spring damper) is employed as a wheel-guiding element with only one lower transverse control arm. Conditioned by the forces originating from the wheel and acting on the strut, a moment is introduced in the latter which deteriorates the suspension properties due to increased friction within the damping device.
In order to eliminate the friction, the force application lines of the wheel stand-up force, the steering force and the spring force have to extend through one point (which equals the moment zero point). By setting a steel spring in a slanted way, the friction is minimized for the most part. However, when pneumatic suspension systems are employed, inclined positioning of the pneumatic suspension bellows is possible only conditionally because of the tied-on components (pneumatic suspension pot, pneumatic suspension piston, outer guide, etc.).